Welcome in my nightmare
by Yamaneko.0
Summary: Si on recommençait l'histoire... avec une Tohru un peu plus sombre?    Je n'en suis encore qu'au prologue, un  peu de compassion..


Je levai des yeux sombres vers ce qui me semblait désormais ma demeure. Pyramide de tissu d'un jaune douteux, cet endroit me semblait de loin le plus sécuritaire depuis un moment. Il est vrai que comparé a un banc de parc ou a une petite cavité dans la pierre, cette tente usagée semblait tel une forteresse a mes yeux fatigués. Je ne pouvais cependant m'empêcher de remarquer les divers trous, ici et là, des taches innombrables et certaines parties sur le point de se déchirer. Ce n'était cependant que le maximum que je pouvais me payer avec mon maigre salaire de ménagère. Il ne me restait pas grand-chose dans les poches, pour tout dire…

Je tentai de camoufler un minimum l'abri avec divers végétaux, mais fini tout de même par y entrer, complètement vidée physiquement et moralement. Prenant à peine le temps de me changer en vitesse malgré l'étroitesse de l'endroit, je me laissai tomber lourdement sur le sol légèrement rembourré, sentant a peine les racines et divers débris qui ressortaient a travers de ma couchette dans ma fatigue. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant doucement tomber dans ces abymes tentateurs…

« Honda! »

Tout était noir autours de moi… si calme… Pourquoi venait-on troubler mon silence?

« Tohru Honda! »

L'ombre paisible qui m'entourait disparu peu a peu, alors que je me sentais doucement revenir a la réalité. J'ouvrais mes yeux malgré toute la douleur que cela me faisais. Cette lumière était épouvantable!

« Pouvez-vous répondre à la question? »

Je reconnu peu à peu les silhouette tout autours de moi, replaçant lentement la voix qui m'interpellait sans relâche. Je reconnu ma salle de classe et le professeur qui s'impatientait seul devant le tableau.

Répondant au hasard, je ne portai plus attention au professeur qui expliquait le pourquoi du comment que ma réponse était mauvaise. Je captai les regards inquiets de Hanna et Saki, mais les rassurai avec un air enjoué, ce qui sembla les rassurer un peu et elles en retournèrent a leur cours.

Mon corps entier me faisait mal, surement à cause de la nuit inconfortable que j'avais passée… Je grimaçai intérieurement en imaginant que les autres seraient toutes ainsi… mais j'allais m'habituer. M'enfin, c'était ce que j'espérais.

Le cours fini par passer, lentement mais surement. Je n'avais pas encore réussit à me réveiller totalement, j'étais toujours un peu dans les vapes. La pause du midi arriva finalement, et je tachai d'avoir l'air énergique, bien que cet effort me semblait surhumain en cet instant. D'un bon, la majorité des filles présentent de la classe s'agroupèrent autours d'un seul bureau, ainsi que quelque garçon et d'autre élèves arrivant par la porte quelque secondes plus tard. Je ne comprenais pas cette obsession qu'ils avaient de cet individu… Sôma. Bien qu'il soit d'une beauté à couper le souffle, il me semblait que son joli minois ne valait pas la peine de tout ce remue-ménage! Tandis que je fixais d'un regard vide l'agglutinement qui se formait peu à peu, jusqu'à devenir un groupe d'une quinzaine de personnes, j'entendis des voix tout près de moi. Je tournai la tête et aperçut mes deux bonnes amies, qui me questionnaient, inquiètes. Cela ma pris bien toute la pause pour expliquer que j'allais bien.

Je ne pouvais pas leur dire. Je ne voulais pas leur dire. En fait elles étaient encore persuadées que je vivais encore chez moi grand père… je ne pouvais risquer de leur causer des ennuis.

La journée passa au ralentit. Je voulais tellement que le temps passe… je n'aimais pas ce temps que j'avais pour réfléchir pendant les cours. Et j'étais trop épuisée pour pouvoir porter mon attention à un quelconque monologue monotone, aussi instructif soit-il.

Je me trainai les pieds jusqu'en dehors de l'école, gardant ce masque de stupidité pour cacher ma lassitude au reste du monde. Je fini par arriver a l'hôtel où je travaillais.

Je me dirigeai directement aux vestiaires et me changer avec toute la vitesse dont j'étais capable, c'est-à-dire très lentement puis filai en direction des distributrices. Je me prit une boisson énergisante, me claquant le peu de nerf qu'il me restais puis entrepris de faire mon travail du mieux que je pouvais, brulant à une vitesse ahurissante le peu d'énergie que j'avais mais chassant quelque heures les soucis de mon cerveau embrouillé.

Il était tard que je revins, totalement vidée physiquement et moralement. Après près de trois quart d'heure de marche, je pus enfin m'écraser dans mon antre, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Une seule question trainait tristement dans ma tête vide : Quand cet enfer cesserait-il?

Bon, voila le prologue.

J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en penser, que ce soit du contenu ou de ma façon d'écrire… M'enfin, soyez sans pitié.

Je ferai probablement la suite ou non dépendant des commentaires que j'aurai reçut, et tout commentaire est apprécier, du compliment, passant par l'insulte… Mais j'avoue que des avis bien expliqués sont toujours agréable =P

Il est vrai que le début est plutôt court, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les chapitres seront plus long


End file.
